Even Victors need Hope
by HaNeul Kim
Summary: AU/AR - It's been three years since Katniss became a victor and four years since Cato became one. They've become friends and confidants in the past few years. They've realized that not only do tributes need hope, but victors do too.
1. Victors of the Past

**AN:** So, this idea came to me as I was in my friends' apartment. They were all out and about and I was reading fanfics and… I'm starting a new story. xD;

I'll update "More to it than an angle" in a few days, but I think I need to brain storm a bit more for the next chapter. I have a vague idea on how I'm setting it up so… Haha. This one will be totally AU/AR. Forget most of the plot for THG. I kind of want to bring Cato and Katniss together in a different way. So… they'll be past victors and they'll mentor the tributes. :Db

Hope you guys don't mind. e.o;

Ages are going to be the same (more or less), but the victors will have won their games at younger ages. Not too young though… maybe… I should have thought this out more maybe? Haha. TALLY HOOOO. L.G.I SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own THG.

* * *

**Victors of the Past**

Yet another year had passed, yet another set of tributes died. It was an endless and vicious cycle. A female around the age of sixteen stared out of the windows of her house. Normally she would be in a poorer part of town, but since she had won her Games a few years ago she was moved to Victors' Village. She remembered the day she had been called; the dark haired girl had been thirteen. Her little sister had screamed and cried that day… her mother was empty, still in shock over her Father's death two years prior. Shaking her head, the teen blinked her grey eyes back into focus. Today was another reaping day and she would need every ounce of strength, mental and physical. Dressing quickly, she walked out of the house she shared with her sister and mother. Her mother had regained semi-consciousness when she had left and her friend, a tall male two years her senior, had taken care of them in her absence.

* * *

_**Katniss **_

I looked around at all the houses surrounding mine. Only one was lived in and it held my past mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, the town's infamous and perpetual drunk. We nodded to each other before walking together towards the center of town. Prim, my younger sister, was to head to the square later when all the other children were to be reaped, the past victors would need to be presentable in order to be on stage to watch the "show".

"Haymitch… what if Prim's called this year?"

My voice cracked as I barely whispered my question. It was her first year, she shouldn't be called. It was as if the older man had heard my thoughts and looked down at me.

"Sweetheart, it's her first year I doubt she'll be drawn. She doesn't need to put in her name extra times because you have enough money to buy food and other provisions for her and your mother. She's lucky to have a sibling as a past victor now. The odds will be in her favor more than any other child from the Seam."

I nodded and took a deep breath. He was right of course. I worried for Gale though, my hunting partner of a year and a half at the time of my own reaping three years ago. I gave him enough money after becoming a victor to help him provide for his family, his mother, two younger brothers, and a younger sister. He hadn't had to put his names in any extra times for tesserae in the past three years and that also meant that his siblings were safe.

We made it to the town square and proceeded to the Peacekeeper's building before we parted ways to be made presentable. I smiled at my prep team who came to district twelve every year just for me. Cinna, a dark male with gold lining his eye lids and three piercings in each ear, Octavia, a woman who had dyed her skin green in the name of Capitol fashion, Flavius, with orange corkscrew locks, and Venia, a woman with golden tattoos on her face. They had made me beautiful during the seventy-first hunger games and continued to do so throughout the past three years as I became a mentor to district twelve tributes.

* * *

It was time for the reaping. A woman with pink hair came and gave the annual speech before showing a clip from the Capitol; afterwards, it was time for the actual reaping of the names.

"And as always, ladies first!"

The woman smiled and said in her high pitched Capitol accent. Katniss closed her eyes and breathed while crossing her fingers, praying that it wasn't Prim who was called.

"Agrippa Eunice"

A tall female, around the age of sixteen, stepped out hesitantly and gulped. Katniss closed her grey eyes, remembering her reaction being similar. The girl had unruly black hair and blue eyes with flecks of grey. Katniss could see that her name, at least her given one, was well chosen.

Katniss tuned out everything else, just happy that her sister hadn't been called. It was probably bad form to do so, she should be helping these kids out, but she would much rather have her tributes die than have them live with the nightmares that no past victor could escape from.

* * *

All around Panem, reapings were happening and families cried in agony. In district one, two, and four though, most people were celebrating at having their career tributes volunteering. Only two people present at the events weren't rejoicing though, a man from district two and a man from four. They stared sadly at the teens throwing away their lives. Soon, the real horror known as the games would make themselves known to the children willingly going to the Capitol.

* * *

In district two, a tall male with broad shoulders, blonde hair, and blue eyes stared into the crowd of children. He was the same age as the oldest but they were all still children in his eyes. He had won the seventieth hunger games and he wished that he had never chosen the path of a career. He had lost his best friend that year and had re-occurring nightmares every night. Sighing, the escort for his district, a man with green hair and blue skin, smiled and waved before calling two names. Sighing once more, the blonde victor stood and walked inside before talking to his past mentor who had helped him win sponsors whose gifts had help him stay alive. The two continued to converse before it was time for the tributes and their mentors to board the train. The taller and older male patted the blonde's shoulder and nodded.

"Good luck this year, Cato."

"Thanks…"

Cato rubbed the bridge of his nose and made his way to the train that transported the tributes and their mentors to the Capitol. It was a short ride so he had to quickly debrief the two children before they reached the city.

The blonde looked at the woman next to him who was tall and feral looking; her teeth were sharpened to points and were tipped in gold. She had done it because she had ripped another tributes throat out with her teeth.

"Ready for another year, Enobaria?"

The tall and stern woman looked at the blonde through the corner of her eyes before nodding slowly.

"I suppose as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

In district four, a man around the age of twenty-four frowned. He'd love nothing more than to stay home in order to stay with his fellow victor, a girl named Annie, but these things were mandatory for all able-bodied persons and Annie, not in the right state of mind since her victory, had been taken to the side to stay with his own past mentor, Mags.

The tall male with sea green eyes looked at the crowd of children and sighed. The girls never seemed willing to volunteer, but the boys… they were the ones that willingly volunteered, he should know… he'd been one of those boys nine years ago. Gung-ho and ready for anything… willing to bring honor to his district… then he saw the real horrors for himself, had participated in man slaughter, and had re-occurring nightmares just like all his fellow victors. He wouldn't wish the games on even his worst enemy… and on top of that he had been demoted (at least in his eyes, to the Capitol he was a god-send) to nothing more than a Capitol whore.

As the names were called, green eyes scanned the crowd for a head of dark hair next to a head of grey. They continued to scan before he smiled, finding the two women he was searching for. The younger of the two had dark green eyes that seemed glazed over, probably reliving their own reaping. Sea green eyes closed in pain before the owner made his way the train and plopped down on the seat, waiting for his tributes to arrive.

The victors from district two, four, and twelve sighed as they reached the station. All on different trains, all at different times, but all five were holding the same thoughts. Yet another Game was about to begin and whoever won would never be able to fully leave the games.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, short compared to past chapters I've written for my other story, but it's just a beginning chapter, it always takes me a while to build up length. Haha. I'll post the second chapter in a few hours. X3

Hope you like this new story. Um… no rebellion, just continuous torture for the victors, blah blah blah. Sorry guys.

Ages, in case you guys are curious, and the games each victor has won will be this…

70th – Cato; Age of reaping: 14; Present Age: 18  
62nd – Enobaria; Age of reaping: 18; Present Age: 30  
71th – Katniss; Age of reaping: 13; Present Age: 16  
50th – Haymitch; Age of reaping: 16; Present Age: 40  
68th – Annie; Age of reaping: 15 (No actual given age); Present Age: 21  
65th – Finnick; Age of reaping: 14; Present Age: 24  
10th – Mags (There's no actual year of which she won that's mentioned… so… yep.); Age of reaping: 18; Present Age: 80

JUST TO LET YOU BITCHES KNOW, MATH IS NOT MY STRONG POINT SO THIS WAS DIFFICULT FOR ME TO MAKE IT SEMI-REALISTIC!

Alright, clearly Katniss and Cato are extremely young. Cato… you can chalk his victory up to training for the games since he was… let's say… five. That year the career tributes were slacking. (This is my pretend mental world…) So training and luck went into his victory. As for Katniss… eleven, father dies and she almost dies, hunting with her father since she was… let's say seven. Five years of hunting, two years of having to fend for herself and hunting with Gale for maybe a year and a half. (Again, pretend mental world.)  
Anyways… yeah.  
DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS LOOKING UP NAMES WITH DEPTH TO THEM FOR CHARACTERS AND NOT THROWING RANDOM NAMES IN?  
AN HOUR. X_x

**Agrippa** means 'wild'… just so you know. Thus her appearance…

It seems as Ms. Collins has used names heavily based on Ancient Roman names… (Cato, Caesar, Cinna, Brutus, Katniss – which is part of the Sagittaria family which is a constellation and constellations are named in Greek or something, etc.) Yep, all Latin, Greek, or Ancient Rome usage based… which I guess they're the same… history is also a pretty weak point and I'm too brain dead to do any more research. :D  
**Eunice**, roots are Greek, means "good victory" so… maybe she'll have a good victory? I don't know…

I also have an actual name planned out for Cato.

**Cato Nero Cassius**…

**Cato**, Latin based, means 'all-knowing'…

**Nero**, Sabine origin, used in Ancient Rome, means 'strong, vigorous'.

**Cassius**, Latin based, means 'empty, vain'.  
Pretty apt adjective for our favorite district two career, eh? Haha. It was between Cassius or Livius… which means 'to envy' or 'blue, envious'. He has blue eyes… he's envious of Katniss' score in THG… etc.

ANYWAYS, yeah, that's your history on names and such for this chapter, I'll let you guys have some peace until my next chapter. Love you guys.


	2. Past Victors Converge

**AN:** Yep… I know I'm supposed to be working on the other story, but… DON'T JUDGE MY LIFESTYLE! /sobs  
And… I might be planning a one-shot for Finnick and Annie… so… keep your eyes peeled for that.

**Reviews:  
Jesus, you people… why are you guys so awesomely awesome? How do you guys review so freaking fast!**

**SergeantPixie: D'aww~ I love you bb! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! D;  
Medisha: I tried to imagine what it would be like so I could write the characters as realistically as possible. Naturally, it'd be a little difficult (seeing as there are no actual Hunger Games) but I'm glad that you think I've done well with describing their outlooks! :D**

ANYWAYS. L.G.I. SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own THG. Getting tired of putting this here… If owned the series… well… I just leave this hashtag here… #Odair5eva

* * *

**Past Victors Converge**

As district twelve's train continued on its way to the Capitol, Haymitch and Katniss sat side by side and sized up their tributes… well, Katniss was doing the sizing up while Haymitch just drank from his flask.

"When do we start training? How do we survive?"

Katniss blinked in surprise, not really expecting the female tribute to be the first to speak up. She hummed and gave a soft, wistful, smile. The girl reminded her of herself when she had been reaped. Not willing to give up without a fight… she had something to fight for back home, but the question was… could Katniss live with the guilt of knowing that she'd helped another person survive the games only to be thrust into the aftermath of being a victor?

Haymitch just snorted before taking another swig from his flask. After three years of being a victor, Katniss had become more sensitive. She said something about wanting their last days being somewhat nice, ridiculous if you asked him. Which she would never do...

"Stay alive."

The female victor turned quickly, her braid whipping over her shoulder as she scowled. Honestly, one would think saying those two words every year to each new pair of tributes would get old. Apparently that wasn't the case for Haymitch Abernathy.

"Ignore him. He tells every set of tributes the same thing every year. You have to be likable if you want a fighting chance."

The two tributes looked at each other and frowned. They both had the same thought running across their mind, 'Did Haymitch want both of them to die without even trying?'

"Now, we'll be arriving in the Capitol in a few more hours… I suggest that you wave and smile… they eat things like that up."

The dark haired and skinned victor from twelve continued to coach the two tributes before the two teens, both the same age as their mentor, were quickly forced to wave and smile through the window that showed the various citizens of the Capitol. The people at the station screamed and whistled, waving back. Katniss sighed at the two before her grey eyes glazed over and she imagined herself and her district partner three years ago in their shoes… naturally, she hadn't been quite as enthusiastic about this as Agrippa and Archelaus were, but it was good that they were so willing to listen to her… it would make things easier, but at the same time… so much harder. She would grow attached to them… and then what? Who was she to decide what was best for their futures? Constant nightmares or peaceful death? Everyone deserved a fighting chance at life though… right? She shook her head when Haymitch nudged her, frowning. They both knew when the other was thinking too hard and would always try to shake them from their musings. Most of the time it worked but this time she'd been given a few seconds too many to think.

District two's train had arrived half a day prior to twelve's and so Cato and Enobaria both herded the two tributes, Aquila and Sebastian, to where their prep teams stood. Cato's own prep team and stylist from his days as a tribute were to be Aquila's team. Sebastian would have his old district mate's team. They would relax until all the other tributes arrived, then the preparation would start. Sighing, Cato left Enobaria to her own devices. He needed some air and time to prepare for district twelve's arrival.

* * *

_**Cato**_

I ran a hand down my face and took deep breaths. To think, four years prior I was a blood thirsty kid… willing to do anything for prestige in the name of my district. It didn't seem long enough to most "adults" but four years was enough to age a victor by centuries. I decided to go to the entrance of the building to see if the victor from four had arrived yet, I normally waited for him and Katniss. All three of us (Abernathy _would_ join us but apparently we were less entertaining than his flask full of spirits) would then head out and walk around the building to a small garden where we'd talk and catch up until it was time for the parade.

It had been a while since I'd seen Katniss. The tiny girl I had seen the year after I became a victor… the same year she'd became a victor to these horrid games. Katniss… she had become my best friend after Clove, my district mate and subsequently my best friend, had died in the games the year I'd been a volunteer and she had been reaped. It took a full year before I was taken off of watch by the peacekeepers… I had gone berserk and had thought I was still in the arena, trying to kill everything that moved. The next year, when Katniss had lost her district mate (who she had told me a year after had loved her and had been a good friend during their stay in the Capitol), I knew she was going to be just like me. She probably wouldn't go on a rampage like I had, but she would be a shell of her past self… I had been right and I wish that I hadn't been. They had called her "The Girl on Fire" during the tribute's parade, but by the end of the whole ordeal… she'd just been a broken girl.

After the Victor's Tour the year she'd survived, I had taken her under my wing in a way… sure, we were from two different districts, opposites in fact, but that didn't stop us as people from being similar. We were both survivors, no matter how reluctant, and we had both lost people dear to us. I'd taught her ways of coping as best as possible without turning to morphling or alcohol, another victor had actually done the same with me after my victory… another career just like me, Finnick Odair; I'm sure that a previous victor had done the same with him as well… it was somewhat of a tradition now amongst the more sympathetic victors. Take in any new victor that was having problems coping. It didn't happen every year, but when it did happen… someone was always there to help the tribute turned victor.

* * *

_**Katniss**_

Finally, we made it to the preparation center. The time it took to get from district twelve to the center always seemed to become longer with each passing year. I turned to the two tributes and sighed. I gave them the same advice Haymitch had given me when I had been in their shoes.

"Don't resist. Listen to whatever they say and don't disagree. Don't put up a fight. It'll help you guys out in the long run."

They both nodded before walking in. It always stunned me that people my age and sometimes older (in the case of the 73rd Hunger Games where the female victor was seventeen and the male was eighteen) even listened to my advice… Shouldn't they be hesitant to listen to someone the same age as them? Maybe it was because I wasn't a perpetual drunk like Haymitch though. As the two disappeared from the entrance, I turned to Haymitch who waved me off, knowing this was my chance to see my two best friends who were, sadly, both from different districts.

Walking around the building, I spied the muscular blonde from two sitting on the bench, eyes closed and head leaned back. Unfortunately, I didn't spot the green eyed man from four. He was probably auctioned off yet again… luckily I was too young and Cato was seen as too blood thirsty an mentally unstable to be requested for such things. Capitol people may be crazy, but they had seen the way Cato had killed and how he had been after becoming victor… they wouldn't want to even risk making him angry or having him have a flash back. His emotional breakdown had been bad enough that Snow had barely given him permission to be a mentor. Sure, the Capitol liked death of the districts' children, but only when it was at the hands of other children, not at the hands of their mentors.

Slowly and quietly, a habit hard to break once you got out of the arena, I walked up to Cato and smiled gently. I slid into the space next to him and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart, it seemed oddly fast for some reason...

"Kitty Cat."

"I hate you…"

A deep reverberation came from the blonde's chest and I moved my head, huffing. Really, I had told him about my first meeting with Gale, how he had called me Catnip, and now he _insisted_ on calling me something having to do with cats as well.

* * *

_**Cato**_

I smelled the coal from the mines of twelve, the pine of the forest, and the smell of herbs that her mother used as the town's un-official doctor. She may be quiet and stealthy but her clothing always smelled of coal and various herbs; also, the scent of pine mixed with rain seemed to be her natural scent and it was intoxicating. It was hard not to notice her coming when she smelled so refreshing; though, that didn't stop me from staying still and feeling her lay her head on my chest. My heart sped up a little as I inhaled. She'd had this effect on me for a while now. It was somewhat frightening but at the same time… exhilarating.

"Kitty Cat."

"I hate you."

I chuckled and she reluctantly removed her head from my chest. She always complained about the vibrations tickling her ears. Her moving her head was a blessing and a curse though… she wouldn't question me on my sporadically beating heart, but she wouldn't be so near anymore…

"You don't… You know you don't."

I pulled her into my arms, my eyes opening as I stared into her grey orbs, grinning as she tried (in vain) to remove herself from my tight grip. It was these moments that made it seem like being a victor was alright… that surviving had its' perks. Too bad these moments were few and far in between for us victors.

"I'm guessing that he's with another customer?"

I heard the disgust in her voice. Not at the fisher from four, never at him, but at the Capitol's people. Disgust that they would willingly whore a man off who would love nothing more than to live a semi-peaceful life after the horrors he'd seen, both in his waking and sleeping hour. It was enough to break Katniss' heart... I saw it happen every time he would leave us, especially since we knew that his heart belonged to another past victor who had rare moments of lucidity.

"Yeah… he dropped by earlier and told me before rushing off… I fear for you Katniss… what's going to happen when you turn eighteen?"

* * *

The two victors stared at the ground at the blonde's question before the dark (in everything when compared to the physical attributes of the male next to her) female smiled.

"Yeah, right… I'm not nearly as attractive as Finnick or Cashmere."

The blonde stared at the braided haired girl before frowning. To him there was no one more attractive than the girl in front of him. Slightly tanned arms wrapped themselves around the olive skinned girl and he hid his scowl in her neck. The two weren't exactly sure where they stood, but comfort was hard to receive so regardless of what they considered the other they basked in each other's touch.

"You're plenty attractive, dumbass… Why the hell do you think I even said that? I'm not pulling this shit out of my ass either… Odair said you're attractive and if his whole heart wasn't for Annie, he'd seduce you as fast as possible and stake claims."

The two pulled back before snorting. Naturally, Finnick said that about anyone with breasts, ass, and the necessary parts to make someone a woman. It was all part of his façade and he pulled it off very well; too well if you asked them though they knew his love for Annie was tried and true.

"Well, come on, we should head in and stand in the back room… need to watch our tributes after all."

Katniss said finally. They both sighed though, time passed by too quickly when they didn't want it to. Both stood and walked in comfortable silence, side by side. All too soon they arrived backstage and parted ways to mingle with other victors. It was great… seeing everyone that is, but there was just something about the three of them alone, Cato, Katniss, and Finnick, that was special. They had grown on each other and they would forever be connected.

* * *

Haymitch took a swig from his flask and snorted when Cato and Katniss walked in. Obviously there was sexual tension, it was just that a) Cato was too chickened to do something about it or b) Katniss was too oblivious and innocent for her own good… sadly it was probably a little bit of both. Walking up to Cato, he nodded before pulling Katniss away.

"Alright, sweetheart… what are we going to do this year? We gonna give them a fighting chance or save them from this eternal damnation by not trying?"

Before the conversation could be carried on any further, a tall male with bronze hair stepped up and wrapped an arm around Katniss' shoulders. The male then winked at Cato who had turned around just in time.

"Why, hello there beautiful, fancy seeing you here. Care for a sugar cube?"

"Finnick… why do you insist on stealing the cubes they give to the horses?"

"Because Katniss dear, horses can live without sugar humans though… well, we need sugar in our bodies to a certain extent. So, I ask, why not?"

Cato, Katniss, and Haymitch looked at each other before shrugging while smiling a bit.

"Indeed."

Came the usual chorused reply from both mentors from twelve and Cato. Soon though, they all had to separate in order to wait for their tributes. Reality had been shoved to the side for a little while, but now it came back full force and Katniss had to find a way to save one of her tributes… if only Haymitch would put the flask down and help!

* * *

**AN: **A little bit more Cato x Katniss than I had planned, but… I wanted this… I needed this… NEEDED IT. /sobs

Sorry if it's… eh. I just need Cato and Katniss to meet and have that scene… and I love Finnick… #Odair5eva. Haha. Anyways, tell me how you guys liked it. If there are any mistakes, review or PM me! No flames, just constructive criticism. Kthxbai. Asian out.

(Before I forget though…)

**Aquila**, roots are Latin, means "Eagle".  
**Archelaus**, roots are Greek, means "Master of the People". (You'll see the name come into play later or something. Haha.)  
**Sebastian**, roots are Greek, means "Revered".


	3. How they won, lost, and healed

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews thus far~  
And now… for a new chapter… it'll probably be quite lengthy… I just woke up… so tired… but this chapter will show how Cato and Katniss won and the aftermath of everything. I would put Finnick's, but everyone who has read the Catching Fire knows that a sponsor sent him a trident and his victory hasn't changed at all in this story. Cato and Katniss though, since they aren't in the same games, will have their victories explained and stuff.

**Reviews: **

**Dra9onf7yz: D'aw, you're so sweet. :D Thanks for such positive feedback~ And for taking the time to read this story even though I should really update my other one. Haha.**

**Obsedian-dream: I like harsh Cato as well, but this isn't really a harsh Cato kind of thing. Victors are never the same way they once were as tributes. That's my conclusion. Haha. I mean… Haymitch was a snarky little punk as a tribute (still is as a victor, don't get me wrong) but there's obviously a character/personality change that happened during the games.**

Anyways. L.G.I SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO!

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own THG

* * *

**How they won, lost, and healed**

**70th Hunger Games**

It was near the end of the seventieth hunger games and a tall male with cold, blue eyes and blonde hair stood at the Cornucopia where a tall, dark male sized him up. Neither of them moved and neither of them blinked, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. The man in front of the blonde was from district eleven; he had been his biggest challenger in the games and had taken a precious friend from him, for that Cato would viciously slice him open.

Everyone in Panem held their breaths, the Capitol people wondering when one of the two would go for the kill. They didn't have to wait long for in the next few seconds, everything was a blur. Cato ran forward, glaring while wielding a broad sword and Thresh, the tribute from eleven, stood his ground while holding his sickle-like weapon in front of him. Metal clashed against metal as Cato brought his arm down and Thresh grunted, attempting to hold his ground. When it looked as if the two would stay in at a standstill, Cato brought his left fist forward and punched the darker male's side, looking into the brown eyes of the killer of his best friend, Clove. Thresh grunted, wincing, and that was his downfall. The blow had caused his hold to falter just a bit, but that was enough for the blonde from two. The blue eyed teen swept the other's legs from underneath him and Thresh fell, still holding the sickle in front of him as some form of protection.

* * *

_**Cato**_

Finally, I was going to avenge Clove's death. This bastard had taken her from me and no matter how grateful I was that I didn't have to kill her in the end, I was still going to avenge her.

I knocked the other's weapon from his hold before slicing his dominant hand off so that if he attempted to throw a punch, he would have to rely on his weaker hand. The insect from eleven yelled out, I guess the mixture of shock, pain, and realization of his imminent death finally settled in. Grinning viciously, I stood and lopped his other limbs off one by one, relishing in his cries. Clove must have felt helpless like this… I had found her body at the Cornucopia with a limb severed from her body and her temple dented while a rock lay nearby. Finally, after the boy before me was left as a bloody mess and more or less just a torso with his pelvis and upper thighs, I brought my sword down quickly to his stomach before slicing upwards, opening him up and watching his entrails fall out. The light in his eyes disappeared shortly after and a cannon went off as I was announced the winner.

* * *

Blue eyes stared into nothing as doctors rushed around the teen from two. His mentor stood in front of the room, watching. He had been declared the winner of this year's hunger games but he felt as if he had lost. After a few minutes, life swam into his eyes as he grabbed a nearby doctor in a choke hold. Screams were heard and the blonde just tightened his grip, crushing the man's trachea before letting him fall onto the floor, dead. Brutus, a victor from years past, ran forward and restrained his pupil. He yelled at a nurse and finally blackness engulfed the blonde's vision as he went limp.

Sometime after he had been knocked out, Cato awoke and was ushered to a preparation room for his interview. Sitting through the entire recap caused the blonde to ball his hands into fists. Caesar Flickerman, the host, turned and asked him various questions about his "experience" and it took all his willpower not to kill the man with pink hair. The buzzer finally went off and he stood, shaking the interviewer's hand as he did so, before walking backstage.

The ride home was uneventful and he had almost killed his escort who'd come up behind him too fast. The train came to a stop and he stood while walking off. People greeted him with cheers and nods. As the blonde stepped off the platform, he was surrounded by people who congratulated him.

* * *

_**Cato**_

Hands, there were too many hands grabbing me, too many people surrounding me. I grabbed the nearest hand I could and bent it back at an odd angle, the owner yelled before I threw them back and grabbed another person next to me, breaking their tibia as I threw them into the crowd in front of me. I heard shouts and saw white. Peacekeeper's surrounded me and attempted to subdue me. No, no, no, I wouldn't be left a sitting duck for these bastards to try to kill me! I grabbed the baton off a nearby peacekeeper's belt and started to bash the man's arm with the weapon. I thought that I would be safe after the games but apparently I was wrong.

Brutus and Enobaria rushed off the train at the anguished yells. They looked at each other sadly, knowing that the boy who had volunteered was now a man whose mind was still in the arena. They motioned for a nearby peacekeeper to knock the man out. Once that was done, the blonde was carried to his house in Victor's Village. They had six months to calm him enough for the tour, they would have to have him guarded twenty-four seven from now on.

* * *

**71st Hunger Games**

A girl with dark hair stared down at another tribute waving a flail around. They were the only two left out of the twenty-four tributes. It was by sheer luck that the arena had been a wooded area and that there had been a bow and arrow sent to her by her mentor. It wasn't the best quality, but it got the job done. She had made it this far by sheer luck. Her and her district partner, a kind boy with blue eyes and slightly curled, blonde hair, had teamed up; unfortunately, before she could do anything, the blonde had been impaled with a spear and the girl turned quickly and sent an arrow into the person's neck that had sent the spear. They had been the last of three remaining tributes.

"C'mon Fire bitch. Come down and play with ol' Leonitus."

The tiny girl of thirteen shivered as she saw the copper haired male with glowing, amber eyes. He was like a fierce beast that had lost all sense of moral and human sense. Whimpering slightly, she bit her bottom lip. She had two arrows left; she would have to make them count somehow… She scampered up higher into the tree she was in before settling on a branch big enough to hold her with no problem. Breathing, she notched an arrow and aimed for an opening in the leaves and branches. She was in the perfect spot to take the big male beneath her out. The branches and leaves gave enough camouflage that she was easily hidden but it was spaced enough so that she had a perfect shot.

Pulling so that the string was taught, she breathed in and aimed for a spot in his right shoulder. Keeping her hands steady, she let the arrow fly and she saw blood as the vicious male beneath her snarled and started to attack the tree she was in with his flail. He was too big to even attempt to climb up towards her and for that she was thankful.

She looked down at her last arrow, eyes closing as she sent a small prayer up to whoever would listen. Slowly and reverently, she notched her last arrow and pulled so the string was taut. The olive skinned girl swallowed and felt her heart speed up, she had to make this one count, if she didn't she was bound to die.

* * *

_**Katniss**_

What had I done to deserve being sent to this living hell? I felt the string of the bow next to my cheek and swallowed. Maybe I should just aim at a major blood vessel; he would die by bleeding to death. But what if he had a sponsor willing to send him medicine? I guess it was a risk that I would have to take.

I looked through the leaves and saw that he had stopped attacking the tree with his flail. He looked worn out and the strain of lifting his weapon had caused more blood to spill forth. I took aim at the same spot I had shot before, but just then I tensed. In the distance, I heard something running… panting. Looking to the side quickly, I saw a pack of big canines rushing forward, teeth bared. The male beneath the tree I sat in saw the pack a few seconds too late and was caught in their teeth. I closed my eyes and I listened to his screams and yelps of dogs that had met the spiked end of his weapon.

* * *

The dog muttations tore the tribute from three apart. Katniss closed her grey eyes and knew that his screams of agony would forever haunt her now. Now, there was no doubt that she would be able to return to twelve in order to see Prim, but at what cost? She would no longer have restful sleep. Hearing the big male's pleas always in her dreams…

"Please… Fire girl… Katniss…"

It tore at the thirteen year old girl's heart to hear her name being whispered hoarsely from a previously strong man. Opening her eyes she looked down at the carnage and pulled the arrow back, looking into those amber eyes. The arrow went flying past the heads of the mutts and struck his eye and pierced his brain. A canon went off and the beasts seemed to understand that their job was done as the leader motioned to the pack to leave.

"I announce the winner of the seventy-first hunger games! Katniss Everdeen!"

Seneca Crane, the new head game maker this year, announced as Katniss slowly made her way down to the forest ground. A Capitol air craft flew overhead and lowered an electric charged ladder and she grabbed it, freezing in place. Doctors and nurses rushed to her and gave her a cup of water so she could slowly recover from dehydration, they gave her a pill that contained various vitamins that she had been lacking, and then Haymitch stepped out from behind the door way. The small Seam girl ran to him and threw herself into his arms, sobbing. The older Seam male closed his eyes and held her, giving her as much comfort as he could before she was thrust into a different kind of Capitol game.

"Shhh, sweetheart… we're gonna go back to the tributes building when we land… there, you'll wait for Cinna and the others…"

"Why?"

"They normally hold off interviews for victors who have too many wounds, but they'll deem you fine enough to go ahead with them. Stay strong in front of the cameras; don't show them anything but the girl who'd captured their attention that very first day."

"But… Peeta's not with me now… I can't do it, Haymitch. He was the one good with words…"

The victor from the second Quarter Quell could feel his heart breaking as the small girl's voice cracked. It had been partly in thanks to her district mate that she'd made it so far and he knew that it would be difficult for her. Slowly, he picked the thirteen year old girl up as they landed and he walked, cradling her like the child that she was supposed to be.

"You'll pull through, sweetheart, I know you will."

* * *

Katniss walked onto stage and kept her face perfectly blank. She sat when told to by Caesar Flickerman who donned blood red hair that year. They played the recap, of how Peeta died and how she had become victor. It took all her strength not to cry while looking at the screen. Haymitch was wrong, she couldn't do this.

Finally an hour later, the interview began. The small girl answered the questions without truly paying attention. She was numb as the buzzer went off and she stood, shaking hands with the interviewer in front of her. Slowly, she walked back stage where Haymitch was while standing next to Cinna.

* * *

The past victors came up and congratulated Katniss on a job well done and she just stood, standing in her beautiful dress, looking down at the ground. She looked at her hands and envisioned blood before her hands began to shake before a lighter coloured hand placed itself on top of hers. Quickly, she looked into blue eyes that reminded her of Peeta, the boy who had saved her and her family's life when she was eleven. The boy who she couldn't save in the arena was in front of her again.

"Peeta..?"

The blonde with blue eyes, so much like her district mate, shook his head slowly, his eyes seemed to dull a bit. As if they knew her pain and she was sure that the owner did.

"Sorry kid… just another victor."

Haymitch watched the two and sighed. The boy in front of Katniss had been the victor from the previous year. He stood apprehensively to make sure the bigger of the two teens wouldn't lose his head and go berserk once more. Everyone knew how Cato, the victor from two, had lost his mind shortly after he won… killing a doctor and severely injuring people in his own district.

"How…"

Katniss' voice cracked. How could she ask her question? How could she ask how the other was able to cope with the aftermath? He had to have found a way… they were both around the same age and he didn't look like the other past career tributes turned victors. He looked like he had been tormented and didn't bother hiding it… just like Haymitch and the victor from the sixty-fifth games.

"Let it all out."

And so she did. She let the feelings she'd bottled up inside go. It didn't matter that she took solace in the arms of some one that she didn't know, it didn't matter that the other victors looked at her in pity, nor did it even matter to her when Caesar Flickerman watched. All that mattered to her right now was letting out all the things she'd been feeling since her district mate died. She cried long and hard while Cato just rubbed her back, looking into the distance blankly. He wasn't sure which was worse… being a berserker or falling into such a deep, emotional depression.

"It won't get better, kid… but you have people that can help. I'll be the first on the list after your mentor over there."

Haymitch and Cato looked at each other before nodding. Haymitch knew they both needed this. He knew that he had a past victor help him as best as she could before he had turned to alcohol. The old male from the Seam sighed. He wouldn't let the small girl turn to alcohol, he'd help her and he was sure that the pretty boy, Odair, would help as well.

* * *

**AN: **And that would be the end of this chapter. 8D

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Yep, Peeta and Clove are dead. Um… what else… I'm about to start on the next chapter for my other story, "More to it than an angle", go check it out if you like KaTo/CatNiss/whatever else you want to call them. Haha.

**Leonitus**, Latin based, means Lion like. (Thus his looks and attitude were like a lions~)

Um… what else… next chapter starts the games, a look at what the victors/mentors do in detail. There was sort of a small glimpse at it during the movie, but nothing fully in detail… hrmmm… yeah. xD

If you found anything wrong with this chapter grammatically or in general, leave a review or PM me. Flames are not welcomed but constructive criticism is… I love you guys… and I can't believe so many people have freaking reviewed this story already. xD


	4. The price of victory

**AN: **Sorry that updates are slow on both stories… I really do get distracted by friends and we've made every Tuesday or Wednesday night 'How to be a Player' night. Which is game night. So… yeah. Sorry. X_x;;  
Also… all my friend's have birthdays during May, June (including my own~), and July… so updates will definitely be slower… OTL  
As always, I love my reviewers. :D  
**Anon A.K.A Lana:** THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Blublublub! I get so excited when an anon says they felt the need to review! X3 Less than 3 for you! :D

Oh! And before I forget! "More to it than an angle" has a poll on my profile! For the ending, I'm torn between a happy ending and/or a tragedy… If it's a happy ending, there will be a sequel; if it's a tragic ending… well… the fanfic will follow THG series to the end. (More or less.) If you bitches want both, I WILL GIVE YOU BOTH BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
Now, L.G.I SON, LET'S GET IT, LET'S GO!

* * *

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. /sobs

* * *

**The Price of Victory**

Katniss crossed her arms before frowning a bit. Her tributes… she still wasn't sure on what she would do for them. They both deserved a fighting chance, but if she had known about the aftermath of the games, she would have wanted Haymitch to just give up on her. Sighing, she rubbed the bridge of her knows before straightening as all the tributes arrived back stage.

"You two look very nice. I see Cinna and Portia still have their unique sense of style as well."

The female victor said, smiling as Cinna, with his trademark golden lined eyes, bowed and Portia just smiled sweetly. Haymitch rolled his eyes and took a quick swig from a hidden flask.

"It's gonna take a lot more than nice outfits to get you two sponsors though. We need to work an angle for you two…"

Agrippa and Archelaus raised their brows while crossing their arms. Katniss eyed them and pondered on what they could pull off without any problems. Agrippa could go for haughty while Archelaus appeared to be like Finnick, able to sweet talk his way to anyone's heart.

"I have one for Archelaus… but Agrippa… you're a bit more difficult. We can't go with shy… maybe somewhat confident would work for you..?"

The braided haired female turned to Effie, Cinna, and Portia, considering their opinions. Effie and Portia agreed that a confident angle would work well but to not overdo it and make her seem pompous like the career tributes. Cinna pondered for a bit before nodding as well, seeing as that was the best thing to do for the female tribute. Agrippa pondered the angle as well, confidence wasn't a bad thing as long as she didn't have an abundance of it as to make her a target for the careers… She thought on it for a few more minutes before nodding, Katniss then gave a tight smile.

"Alright, we'll start preparing for the interviews tomorrow… Agrippa, you'll be with me and Archelaus, you'll be with Haymitch…"

The tributes and Katniss looked at Haymitch who was taking a swig from his flask. The braided haired victor could feel the stress piling up on her already. She refrained from rubbing the bridge of her nose so that her tributes wouldn't worry. A stressed mentor normally signaled failure and she did not want the two teens to feel like they couldn't pull this off.

"Actually… let's just have the both of you meet with me after your training tomorrow… I doubt Haymitch will be sober enough to give any helpful advice other than, 'stay alive'…"

She saw the tributes tense as they nodded. Slowly, the sixteen year old led the other two towards the housing area for all the tributes. Effie gave her yearly spiel about the penthouse and how they were just "oh so lucky to be from twelve" because they received the penthouse.

* * *

A few hours later, after both tributes dressed into comfortable clothing and had dinner, Katniss walked to the lobby where she, Cato, and Finnick normally met. As always, she was the second to arrive with Cato being the first.

"So what do you think about your tributes this year? Think that they'll get past the bloodbath?"

The stormy eyed female sat on the love seat that Cato was situated on. Sinking into the plush upholstery, she leaned against the broad blonde. Did she think her tributes this year stood a chance? Agrippa was Seam and Archelaus was from town. The female tribute would be able to hold her own, talent-wise, better but Archelaus would appeal to sponsors more. It would be similar to her own game… how Peeta had been from town and better with words and how she had been better in action.

"Hey now, stop thinking about that Kitty Cat."

The braided haired female smiled a bit before sighing. It was obvious that the blonde next to her knew her well. He'd been her beacon of hope when she'd fallen into a pit of despair. He always seemed to be there whenever she became disheartened; whether in person or via the phone.

"I know… as for my two tributes… I'm not exactly sure what to think. I want to help them, I really do… but…"

"You're wondering if the after effects are worth it. I know… I had the same thoughts too… but then I decided that I'm a selfish bastard and I want more people to win for my district. Haha."

* * *

_**Cato**_

I knew Katniss was thinking too hard about these things… it was hard not to. I looked down at her and ruffled her hair after giving my two cents. While I didn't want my tributes to become victors simply because of the nightmares, I didn't want my district as a whole to feel the repercussions of not having any victors after me. This was the difficult part of the games for the mentors, whether to condemn or save.

"This is the hardest part for us, Katniss… Maybe you should ask your tributes if they want to survive… give them the thorough details of the aftermath and such… Say that you'll try with all your might to have them survive, but ultimately have it be their decision."

She turned her and I was immediately caught in her stare. She looked so lost and confused that I was immediately thrown back in time. When she had become a victor she looked just as she did at this moment. Slowly, I brought her into my arms and whispered words of comfort.

"Everything will work out… just talk to them individually…"

I felt her nod before a deep voice interrupted.

"Am I interrupting something, guys?"

* * *

A bronzed haired man walked into the lobby and smirked at the two before the figured cleared his throat.

"Am I interrupting something, guys?"

The grey eyed girl and the blue eyed man turned at the same time. The blue eyed male seemed irritated, but the "intruder" paid him no attention. He was focused solely on the grey eyed girl who looked like a lost child.

"What's wrong?"

The tanned male strode up to the two before kneeling in front of the braided haired female. Slowly, he lifted a hand and put it on her cheek, frowning.

"Nothing…"

"C'mon, Katniss… I know it's not "nothing". I haven't seen you this way in a very long time…"

And it was true, the woman in front of him had been devastated every year her tributes died, but never had she looked like the small thirteen year old girl who had seen so much bloodshed. It broke his heart every time he remembered that moment.

"I just… Finnick… how do you… how do you decide on whether you want to see another innocent child turn into a tortured adult?"

* * *

_**Finnick**_

I sighed at the question as I continued to kneel before the, normally, fiery woman. So that's what this was all about.

"Well… the price of winning the games… it's not easy…"

I sat back on my haunches and sighed once more. Looking up at the ceiling, I remember my first year as a mentor. That year I brought a tribute turned victor home, but… she was never the same after that… she would never be the same after.

"It's not easy… but… just think of their families I suppose…"

I knew that the two in front of me were thinking of Annie, the woman I was deeply in love with. Every day was difficult back home. Knowing that the woman I love was still stuck in the games because of me… because of my decisions. It tore me up inside, but I wanted… _needed_ her to come back to me even though it might seem selfish.

* * *

Katniss nodded slowly before standing. She looked down at Finnick before ruffling his hair; she then gave him a weak smile before turning to Cato in order to do the same thing. They were her boys, along with Haymitch, and without the three of them… she would be lost.

"Thanks… both of you… now, I think we should all go back to our rooms and attempt sleep, especially you, Odair."

Finnick smirked a bit before standing and picking the lithe female up, he then began to make his way towards the elevator. Halfway there, he noticed Cato still on the couch and called back while continuing to smirk.

"You comin', Cassius?"

The blue eyed male scowled before getting up and walking over to the two. He hated when others called him by his surname, the meaning didn't sit well with him, but what could he do?

"Shut up… and why are you holding Katniss as if she's a child?"

Finnick's green eyes focused on the small woman in his arms before going to look back at the blonde. Shaking his head slowly, he grinned before leaning his head down and pressing his lips against the braided haired female's forehead.

"Because, most of us never got a proper child hood and, even if it _is_ a bit late, I think everyone should get a chance to gain some of that experience back. Do you have a problem with my logic, Cato?"

The muscled man just sighed before shaking his head. Of course the thought process of Finnick Odair was skewed and he couldn't follow it most times, but this time… he agreed. They were all forced to grow up too fast and too soon, it was alright to pamper their princess every once in a while.

"Just hurry up to the elevator, Odair. Kitty Cat looks tired."

Katniss watched the two until she was dragged in to the conversation by the male from two. Huffing, she crossed her arms against her chest and scowled.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Cato Nero Cassius. I hate that nickname."

"And as I've told you a thousand times, Kitty Cat. I hate it when people use my whole name."

Finnick listened to the bantering, smiling all the while. Riding the elevator up to the twelfth floor in order to drop Katniss off, he thought that the cons outweighed the pros of being a victor, but these small moments were enough to balance them out somewhat. The price of victory was not a small feat, but these moments… it almost made that price worth it.

"Alright, children, time to go to bed, we all have big days tomorrow and we need to be sharp and awake in order to make the right decisions."

Katniss was put down before she and Cato made eye contact, they then proceeded to roll their eyes at Finnick's words.

"Yes, Dad."

They said in unison before smiling at each other. Finnick huffed before pouting a bit. Katniss just smiled while Cato smirked.

Saying their good nights, they all went into their respective areas of living in order to get some rest. Tomorrow was the beginning of training for all the tributes and the mentors not only had to advise them, but they had to make them seem appealing to prospective sponsors.

* * *

**AN:** And… that's it for this chapter. Again, I'm terribly sorry about the long wait! D: As always, I love each and every one of you guys!  
Now, good night! I bid you all adieu for right now; also, you guys will be happy to know that I'll be starting the next chapter for my other story tomorrow! :D Yayyyy~! :D Less than 3 guys!

Also, as always, if you found something wrong in this chapter, PM me or leave a review telling me what it is~! :D


End file.
